Project Summary This project proposes to continue our highly successful research and mentorship program for undergraduate science students to enhance diversity in the environmental health sciences (EHS) based at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus. Our program, the Colorado Undergraduate Research in Environmental Health Sciences (CUrehs), will draw students from the University of Colorado downtown Denver campus. Our program intends to expose students to research experiences and mentorship in EHS for one year and will include an intensive summer program that trains them in the responsible conduct of research, and provides them with the confidence and guidance to pursue graduate education. Overall, our CUrehs program provides an integrated 3-pronged approach to developing student interest in environmental health sciences research and careers: (1) Laboratory Experience; (2) Social/Community Development; (3) Educational/Inspirational Experiences. We have trained a total of 24 students during the past funding cycle with success as measured by students applying to professional or graduate school, publications and presentations at local and national conferences. Our goal remains to enhance diversity in the environmental health sciences by meeting the following aims: 1. Advance our successful research-training program for undergraduate students in the environmental health sciences. 2. Strengthen the undergraduate studies in EHS at the University of Colorado while improving the participants' preparedness for graduate or professional school. 3. Enhance the diversity of students progressing to graduate or professional school in environmental health sciences.